The present invention relates to automotive adjustment and control systems, and, more particularly, to a method and system of determining an acceptable torque level to be applied to at least one clutch pack of an automobile.
All-wheel drive transmission systems, and specifically, torque on demand all-wheel drive transmissions systems, provide a means to control the tractive effort of an automobile as applied to a road surface. In current usage, all-wheel drive transmission systems, however, provide a mechanical means of transferring the generated torque, applied to a clutch pack, from the front to the rear of an automobile. However, the current methods, in addition to not being able to provide for an electronic means of torque dissipation, are also not as efficient in that they do not provide for an accurate means of reducing, and not just dissipating, the torque applied to the clutch packs of an automobile.
Accordingly it would be desirable to have a method and system for determining an acceptable torque level that overcomes the above disadvantages.
The present invention provides a method of determining an acceptable torque level to be applied to at least one clutch pack (of an automobile) which includes the requirement of internal slip to transmit torque. The automobile includes a plurality of wheels. A velocity is sensed at each of the plurality of wheels of the automobile. A speed information value is calculated. The speed information value is a function of the sensed velocities at each of the plurality of wheels. The speed information value is then compared with a calibration table. Finally, the acceptable torque level is determined primarily from the calibration table based on the speed information value.
Another aspect of the present invention provides for a computer usable medium for storing a program for determining an acceptable torque level to be applied to at least one clutch pack (of an automobile) which includes the requirement of internal slip to transmit torque. The automobile includes a plurality of wheels. A velocity is sensed, by computer readable program code, at each of the plurality of wheels of the automobile. A speed information value is calculated by computer readable program code. The speed information value is a function of the sensed velocities at each of the plurality of wheels. The speed information value is then compared with a calibration table by computer readable program code. From this comparison of the speed information value with the calibration table, acceptable torque level is determined by computer readable program code.
Another aspect of the present invention provides for a system for determining an acceptable torque level to be applied to at least one clutch pack (of an automobile) which includes the requirement of internal slip to transmit torque. The automobile includes a plurality of wheels. A sensing means senses a velocity at each of the plurality of wheels of the automobile. A speed information value is then calculated by a calculating means. The speed information value is a function of the sensed velocities at each of the plurality of wheels. The speed information value is then compared with a calibration table by a comparing means. From this comparison of the speed information value with the calibration table, a determining means determines the acceptable torque.